Dark Has Light
by Felix Darkaster
Summary: Young Felix has wandered to Fairy Tail and is just learning what a guild is and if he can trust others


_**Dark Has Light**_

 _ **Hiya names Felix Darkaster and you have probably have seen me before from somewhere but in any case this is this is Dark Has Light… again… sorry. Here is the introduction reintroduced**_

Well I am Felix Darkaster a dark wizard. I am used to ridicule and bullying for the fact that my magic is taboo and "different". Well I could elaborate on my magic further but I have a feeling you clicked on this to read a story not an explanation.

I look at the ground as I'm walking through town called Magnolia. I take a look at the river to my left," Never had a river in Praine, do all town just have rivers in the middle of them," I ask to no one.

"You've never seen a river," some guy asked me.

I took a look at him, he looked… weird," I have never seen a person with pink hair."

"Not the question I asked but okay," he said slightly offended.

"Heh sorry," I said as I stood up and started walking away.

"Got anywhere to go," he asked me and followed me.

"Umm yeah I guess I am looking for a "guild" or whatever they're called cause they have like housing and jobs," I say partially knowing what I am talking about.

"Haha your joking right? That can't be the only reason for you wanting to join aa guild right, you must have like a better motivation," he said in a happy tone.

"Ummm it kinda is I need a job and a house so ya. Is there a guild here," I asked so I had a reason to leave the conversation.

"Ummm yeah Fairy Tail," he said as he showed me is "guild mark" I think they're called," it's the best guild in all of Fiore."

"Uhh okay then where is it so I can apply for it," I asked then he pointed to the obvious building with the guild's symbol and then I headed towards it

As I was walking toward the building I stared feeling nauseous, because I smelled alcohol and Tabaco. I decided to cover my nose and walk in I felt like I was a weirdo because I wasn't acting crazy, but I guess I had no reason to cause that wasn't my nature. I soon noticed that the pink haired guy was right behind me then yelled what I thought was "gramps" or "pants" I couldn't tell cause it was so loud, then a midget man who looked really old came towards him and me because I was near where he was walking.

"What is it Natsu my boy," the old man said to the pink haired guy.

"This kid was looking for a guild and I think he should join us," Natsu said cheerfully.

"Well we are always excepting more members to the family," the old man says happily.

"Do I have to sing any documents or anything to get it," I asked.

"No just go to Mirajane," Natsu said as he pointed to the white haired girl.

"Hey she was in a magazine I saw at my old town," I said to myself as I walked towards him. I looked up to her not as in she inspires me she is taller," I-I um miss?"

"Yes," she said in a cute voice.

"I was told to go to you in order to join the guild or something," I said and it astonished me that I didn't stutter… That time.

"Oh well you could have just asked," she said while smiling and she picked up something," this may hurt a little."

"Wh-," I got cut off the she pushed it on my arm and then there was a purple symbol on my left arm.

"There," she said and then walked behind the bar.

'Well that was an experience I guess,' I thought to myself. I looked around and I saw a girl in a bra drinking beer then I looked away and blushed,' Why the… hot'. I wasn't used to seeing that stuff out of nowhere so I decided to leave the guild hall and look around town. I wandered off to a forest where I was sure no one was around," This should be a god place to practice," I thought I said to no one.

"Practice what~," I heard a girl say then I looked around to see who.

"W-who's there," I said frantically.

She comes out to my view and tosses me my bag that I must have left at the guild," You forgot this," she said then pushing up her glasses.

"T-thanks," I said then opening my bag and looking for my glasses, then putting them on once I found them," M-may I ask who you are?"

"Names Diarin," Diarin said then sitting on a log.

"Well I guess it's fair that I tell you mine now my name is-," she cut me off.

She holds up a poster and says," Felix Darkaster, dark wizard, and bounty is oh that would be how many zeros?"

I look down," D-don't send me back p-p-please," I say quickly.

"I won't but I want you to know that if someone who you couldn't trust found this I can say they wouldn't turn you into this Rosey fellow, cause Fairy Tail is family and I'll have your back," she said which made me relived.

"T-thank you," I say then hugging her.

"H-hey there kiddo don't get grabby," she said chuckling then I let go.

"S-sorry," I said then blushing.

"Well I'll leave you to your practice," she said then walking away.

 _ **Well people on that note this is the end of the first chapter of Dark Has Light. I hope you people of all genders and nationalities enjoyed 3**_

 _ **-Felix Darkaster**_


End file.
